Sevmione: Zabij mnie
by Niedoskonala
Summary: Severus i Hermiona zostają złapani. Próba napisana czegoś w czasie teraźniejszym.


Sevmione: Zabij mnie.

Zabij mnie, nie jego. On bardziej zasługuje na życie, niż ja. Zabij mnie, ale pozwól mu żyć; niech już nigdy więcej nie cierpi. Obserwuję dwie postacie; jedną z obłąkańczym wyrazem twarzy, który zwiastuje niesamowitą radość, i drugą, przechadzającą się niespokojnie, obracająca w kościstych palcach różdżkę. Patrzę na jego twarz i wiem, że me nieme błaganie nie zdadzą się na nic.

– Zabij mnie, nie jego – szepczę, jeszcze tli się we mnie nadzieja, że chociaż on przeżyje. Czuję nagle, że zaciska swoją dłoń na mojej, jeszcze mocniej niż do tej pory, jakby ostrzegawczo. Słyszy każde me słowo. Wiedziałam, że Severus wolałby, abym to ja się stąd wydostała, jednak wiem, że jeżeli stąd wyjdziemy, to albo razem, albo wcale.

Błysk zielonego światła rozjaśnił pomieszczenie, a później obserwuję, jak promień tej samej barwy idealnie trafia do swego celu. Po chwili czuję, jak uścisk szorstkich palców na mej dłoni słabnie, a ciało za moimi plecami, tak blisko mojego – nieruchomieje. Zaciskam swe palce na jego martwej dłoni jeszcze bardziej, jakbym chciała pokazać Śmierci, że jest za wcześnie, aby go zabrała i że za nic w świecie nie pozwolę, aby to uczyniła.

– Severusie, nie… – szepczę mimowolnie, a głos mi się załamuje. To jednak na nic, wiem że on odszedł, a żadne moje działania nie sprawią, iż życie do niego powróci. Moje oczy momentalnie szklą się łzami, a po chwili czuję, jak jedna z nich spływa mi po policzku, aż do brody, a potem spada gdzieś na dół, zostawiając mnie w rozpaczy; znika, tak jak i Severus.

Zabij mnie. Zabierz i mnie, skoro mam żyć bez niego.

– Płaczesz po tym zdradzieckim psie, brudna szlamo? – pyta Bellatrix, a jej usta wyginają się w szaleńczym uśmiechu. To ona udowodniła Voldemortowi, że Severus nie jest mu wierny. Nie wielu ma pojęcie o tym, iż ta przeklęta kobieta jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Żaden pająk, kroczący po parapecie nie wzbudza niczyich podejrzeń, zwłaszcza w tak opuszczonym domu, jakim jest ten należący do Severusa na Spinner's End. Kto by się przejmował takim drobnym, niepozornym stworzonkiem?

Tego dnia rozmawialiśmy o tak wielu rzeczach, że każda z nich wystarczyła, aby Voldemort zabił go za zdradę. Bellatrix już wie, że Severus mnie kocha, słyszała, gdy to mówił i widziała, jak przygarnął mnie do swej piersi i objął silnymi ramionami, aby uspokoić mój strach. Ta kobieta zdaje sobie sprawę także z tego, że to on pomógł Harry'emu się ukryć i że szuka horkruksów, a Severus nie poinformował o tym Voldemorta. Nie wydał też mnie, choć dostał rozkaz, aby przyprowadzić mnie przed jego oblicze. Wie o tym wszystkim i o wielu innych sprawach, a potem niezwłocznie podzieliła się tą wiedzą z Czarnym Panem. Schwytała nas natychmiast, prowadząc do Lorda Voldemorta.

– Od początku wiedziałam, że nie można mu ufać – powiedziała, spoglądając na mnie z nienawiścią. Czy musi szkalować go nawet teraz, gdy już nie żył? – _Crucio_! – słyszę syk i widzę czerwony promień, który uderza w me ciało. Czuje ogromny ból, a względną ciszę przerywa mój głośny wrzask.

Lord Voldemort stoi nieopodal i przygląda się poczynaniom Bellatrix, której pozostawił wolną rękę. Zabił zdrajcę i to mu wystarczyło. Teraz napawa się swoim małym zwycięstwem.

– Zabij mnie – udaje mi się wydyszeć, gdy Bellatrix przerywa klątwę. Ból nadal był niemiłosierny, nawet po zdjęciu zaklęcia. Jednak ten fizyczny, nie mógł nawet w najmniejszym stopniu równać się temu psychicznemu.

– Jak śmiesz się odzywać, do naszego pana, brudna szlamo! – wrzeszczy kobieta. Macha różdżką, a ja czuję że więzy, które oplatają moje ciało, zacieśniają się jeszcze bardziej, powodując dotkliwszy ból, gdy wrzynają się w skórę. – _Crucio_! – ponawia klątwę.

– Twój pan, w którego tak wierzysz ma tak samo brudną krew jak ja – mówię, gdy ponownie cofa zaklęcie. – Jesteś synem mugola – mówię, tym razem patrząc na Voldemorta, a po jego wyrazie twarzy już wiem, iż wbijam właśnie kolejny gwóźdź do trumny. Mieszkańcy domu Godryka Gryffindora zawsze byli odważni, a ja jestem Gryfonką w każdym calu. Mam nadzieję, że osiągnę swój cel.

– Jak śmiesz plugawić tak naszego Pana! – syczy Lestrange. – _Crucio! Sectumsempra! Crucio!_ – wrzeszczy niczym opętana, a ja czuję, jak obezwładnia mnie kolejna fala bólu. Jak ty śmiesz używać zaklęć stworzonych przez niego, chcę zapytać, ale nie potrafię, bowiem ból jest zbyt wielki.

– To prawda – dyszę, ledwo wypowiadając te dwa, krótkie słowa, a Lestrange ciska we mnie kolejna klątwą.

– Dosyć, Bellatrix – słyszę nagle chłodny głos Voldemorta. Jest rozgniewany, czuję to.

I słyszę złość w jego głosie, nim oślepia mnie błysk zielonego światła.

Uśmiecham się, nie będę żyła w świecie bez Severusa.

Inne pomysły – sevmione, miłosc gorąca jak ogień

To nie przyjaźń tylko miłośc, harrmione


End file.
